nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Brot und Spiele
Brot und Spiele ist ein 25 Mann, Frau und Gnom Raid auf der Forscherliga, welcher den Lich König piesackt, Zwielichtdrachen umschubst, Bäume misshandelt und Kekse im großen Stil vernichtet. Grundlagen * Raidtermine: Donnerstags, Sonntags und Montags von 20-23 Uhr ::Raidbetrieb bis Mists of Pandaria eingestellt * Ausflugziele: : Drachenseele († 8/8) HM († 3/8) : -------------------------- : Feuerlande († 7/7) HM († 4/7) : -------------------------- : Baradinfestung († 2/2) : Bastion des Zwielichts († 4/4) HM († 1/4) : Pechschwingenabstieg († 6/6) : Thron der vier Winde († 2/2) : -------------------------- * Derzeit gesucht: / Hintergrund (Zucker-)Brot und Spiele ist eine Raidgruppe die sich hauptsächlich aus der Gilde Zuckerbrot und Peitsche und Freunden zusammen setzt. Nach einigen Erfahrungen mit dem strengen oft unfreundlichen Umgangston vieler Raidgruppen, war es unser Ziel einen familienfreundlichen, freundschaftlichen Raid aufzubauen. Zum ersten mal zog Brot und Spiele am 13.09.2009 nach Ulduar. Seitdem ist Ulduar, das Kolosseum der Kreuzfahrer, die Eiskronenzitadelle und das Rubinsanktum von jeglichen Bösewichten bereinigt worden. Und auch die heroischen Aufgaben der Eiskronenzitadelle haben uns nicht abgeschreckt. Nach der Katastrophe und Neltharions Ausbruch haben wir uns erstmal als 10er Schlachtzug daran gemacht die neuen Herausforderungen zu bewältigen, haben den T11 Content und in die Feuerlande incl. einiger Hardmodes clear und schlagen uns jetzt mit Todesschwinge und seinen Schergen im Hardmode herum. Das Projekt 25er Schlachtzug haben wir erstmal aufgegeben und bleiben vorläufig ein entspannter 10er. Bewerbungen werden totsdem immer gerne gesehen. Siehe auch die Seite der Gilde Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Der Raidbetrieb wurde mit Mists of Pandaria eingestellt. Leider fand der Raid dort nicht wieder zusammen. Ein Teil des ehemaligen Raids zieht heute mit den Zornigen Plüschtitanen los. Was wir bieten Ein Raid sollte in allererster Linie Spaß machen. Denn mit einer positiven Grundstimmung geht hohe Motivation Hand in Hand und ohne selbige kann ein Raid unserer Meinung nach auf lange Sicht nicht erfolgreich sein. Wenn Dir also folgende Punkte zusagen, könnte Brot und Spiele der Raid sein, den Du gesucht hast: * Das Miteinander wird bei uns sehr groß geschrieben. Du wirst bei Fragen und Wünschen nicht allein gelassen; jemand hat immer ein offenes Ohr bei Problemen und Anliegen jeglicher Art. * Wir pflegen untereinander einen freundlichen und respektvollen Umgang. * An den jeweiligen Rechnern sitzen keine Maschinen. Jeder macht Fehler und das ist auch gut so, sonst würde es schnell langweilig werden. Wenn Fehler passieren, werden wir zusammen einen Weg finden, die jeweilige Spielweise ruhig und sachlich zu optimieren. * Wir stellen sowohl ein Forum als auch ein VoIP-Programm namens Mumble (low latency high quality - ergo das Gegenteil des allseits bekannten Teamspeak 2). * Taktiken und Vorgehensweisen zu den verschiedenen Bossen werden im Forum stets aktuell gehalten. Du wirst Dich dort also ohne viel Aufwand optimal auf Dir nicht geläufige Encounter vorbereiten können. * Mitspracherecht: Deine Stimme und Meinung sind uns wichtig. Egal ob Vorschläge zur Taktik oder generelle Entscheidungen über Raidbelange: Du kannst demokratisch mitentscheiden. * "Arbeitnehmer- und Familienfreundliche Raidzeiten": Da die meisten unserer Spieler fest in den Berufsalltag eingebunden sind und/oder Familie haben, raiden wir Donnerstag, Sonntag und Montag von 20 bis 23 Uhr. So ist es prinzipiell jedem möglich, häufig an unseren Ausflügen teilzunehmen. * Faire Verteilung von Ausrüstung (auf Basis eines Nullsummen-DKP-Systems) und gerechte Verteilung des restlichen Loots durch die Raidbank (Verzauberungen, andere Materialien). Nähere Informationen kannst Du hierzu dem Forum entnehmen. Solange wir im 10er untrerwegs sind verzichten wir auf das aufwendige DKP-System und sind uns was die gerechte Lootverteilung angeht bisher noch immer einig geworden. * Last but not least können wir Dir ein offenes, kritikfähiges Raidleiterteam bieten, welches über langjährige Spielerfahrung verfügt und stets bemüht ist, die Belange des Raids über die eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse im Spiel zu stellen. Ergo: es gibt kein "von Oben herab" sondern nur ein "Miteinander". Dennoch gibt es einige wenige Belange, wie zum Beispiel personelle Entscheidungen, welche primär die Raidleitung entscheiden muss. Jedoch werden auch hier die Meinungen unserer Mitraider Gehör finden. Kategorie:Schlachtzug Allianz